My ex is now my stepbrother
by R5-Raura-17
Summary: When Ally's boyfriend left her in college because people always talked about their age difference, Ally moves cities. Now at the age of 24 her ex comes into her life as her stepbrother


**Hey Guys this is a three shot.**

**It's an Auslly story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ally POV**

Is he serious? This can't be happening. Didn't he think that he should at least tell me about this? I mean I am his daughter. You don't just go and marry someone and come back home and tel your daughter '_Ally this is your stepmother,'_ No you don't do that.

I mean I'm happy for him but he should have told me. My real mom told me she got a new husband and that I'll be having a stepdad.

'Ally one more thing, you will also have a stepbrother,' my dad says smiling to me. A stepbrother. Great. What more news could I be getting today?

'Also you'll be sharing the bathroom with him,' what? I don't want to share a bathroom with him. I can't even argue about this or dad will get mad.

I smile and nod to him and my stepmom.

'Anyways he'll be arriving soon enough,' as soon as dad let that out of his mouth there's a knock on the door. 'That must be him,' my stepmom whose name is Mimi says. We all head towards the door.

My dad opens the door revealing a very handsome blonde man. I recognize him from somewhere but I can't put my finger on it.

'Austin, you made it,' my dad says happily. Wait Austin.

I take a good look at the handsome boy who is my stepbrother. It is him. Wow. He's my stepbrother. I'm seeing him after years now.

My dad and Austin hug each other. 'Austin I would like you to meet my daughter Ally, your stepsister,' he say pointing towards me. Austin then notices me and his eyes widen. He must have recognized me too.

Then he smiles and walks up to me and extends his hand, 'I'm Austin,' he says. His eyes are still widen he must be in shock. I smile back,' Ally.' We stare at each other for around six seconds until Mimi speaks up.

'Oh don't just shake hands. Give each other a hug,' Immediately Austin wraps his arms around. I wrap mine around his waist. I start to pull and he gives me one tight squeeze and then releases. We let go and stare at each other.

'Well Mimi and I will be heading out to our date now. You two should get to know each other,' my dad announces and leaves with Mimi. Leaving me alone with Austin.

Great.

'Long time no see,' Austin speaks up with a smirk. That smirk that I loved so much. Still kind of do.

'Yea it has been a long time,' I reply. I smile back at him. I still haven't forgiven him for what he did. 'How's your girlfriend,' I ask only to see his smile fade. Now I'm the one smiling.

'Ally she's not my girlfriend anymore. And I'm sorry for what I did,' he says looking a bit upset.

For those of you who are confused, here's what had happened between us.

Me and Austin went to college together. He was two years older than me. We started dating each other two weeks after we met. When we were dating his friends always told him he shouldn't be dating someone two years younger than him. He had told me that he loved me and nothing could tear us apart. A month passed by and Austin came up to me saying he doesn't want me anymore because of our age difference. He left for good. I had fallen in love with him and he just ended it.

The next day I came to school. I was in a sad mood. As I was walking down the empty hallways, I turn a corner to see Austin kissing some blonde chick. After that I was so depressed because I had loved him so much. I never told my dad anything and we moved away and I started going to a new school.

I'm 24 years old now and Austin is 26. I thought he'd be living in his own apartment by now but he's not. He did tell me, he wanted to move out when he turned 20.

I had forgotten Austin when I came to my new school and got together with Gavin. I don't go to school anymore but I'm still with Gavin. I'll admit I don't love Gavin the way I loved Austin.

'I guess I'll forgive you. Only because we have to live together and I don't want my dad to get suspicious, if I act distant from you,' I tell. I notice he still ahs the same innocent eyes.

'Why did you move schools,' is he really asking me this. 'Because I got a bit depressed because of someone,' I say looking him deep in the eye. He looks down and apologizes once again.

'Look its fine now. It was a long time ago and I've moved on. I have a boyfriend that I'm really happy with. So you don't need to keep apologizing,' I explain to him. Truth to be told, I've realized I'm not fully over him.

'You have a boyfriend, since when,' he asks. 'Since I moved here, 'I answer. He was about to say something when my phone rang. It was Gavin.

'Austin why don't you watch T.V or something. There's food in the kitchen. I have to take this call, it's Gavin, my boyfriend,' I tell and run upstairs into my room. I close the and answer the phone.

Gavin said he wants to go o a date tomorrow and I agree.

Once I've hanged up there is a knock on my door, 'Come in,' I shout a little. The door opens and Austin steps in.

'Can you please show me my room,' he says. I nod, stand up and lead him to his room. 'Our rooms are connected to the same bathroom. So we have to share it,' I tell him. He nods saying its cool. I give him a nod and make my way back into my room.

As soon as I get into my room, I strip out of my clothes. I grab my towel and go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I wait until the water it hot and step in. Ah, this is so relaxing. I wash my hair, wash my body and shave. I also shave the tiny pubic hairs on my vagina. I got it waxed a while ago but little bit of hair had started to stick out so I shaved it.

I was about to turn the shower off and get out when the door suddenly opened. Whipping my head around I see Austin standing there looking directly at me. Instantly, I cover up my body. The door is made of glass so he can see me clearly.

'Austin, get out,' I whisper shout at him. I don't know why I had said so quietly even though were the only ones home. I look over to see Austin hadn't moved. Hi waist was wrapped in a towel. He must have wanted a shower as well.

He steps into the bathroom and locks the door behind him. Why is he locking the door? He walks closer until he's standing right outside the shower. He has this look in his eyes. It is lust and...love.

He used to give me that look when we were dating.

I watch his hands grab onto the towel around his waist. Then he undoes the towel, letting it fall to the ground. Quickly, I turn around so I'm not looking at him. What he doing?

My backside is fully exposed to him. The water is still running. I hear the shower door opening. My eyes widen. He better not be coming inside. The door closes. Keeping my hands tightly against my body I turn my head around, to see Austin standing in the shower behind. And after that I turn my head back and look down.

His huge hands touch my shoulder and he grabs it tight. I feel my back being pressed against his front. He has a hard on. The tip of dick is touching my ass. I try to shift away but he holds me still in place. I haven't seen it because I turned around when he dropped his towel.

'Ally,' he whispers. His head comes and rests on my shoulder as he wraps his arms around my waist. I plan on escaping so I try to step away from him but fail. His grip on me is so tight.

'Don't go,' he says as if he's begging. This is unusual because Austin Moon never begs, 'I've come here to apologize. What I did back in college was a stupid mistake. I never wanted to leave you. But whatever all the people said got into my head,' he whispers into my ear. This causes me to shiver. His grip around my waist tightens.

'You can apologize later. You need to get out, I have a boyfriend. You shouldn't be doing this,' I whisper seriously and try to squirm out of his grip. 'Besides I said I've forgiven you. So get out,' I finish off, still squirming out of his grip.

'You and I both know, you don't love your boyfriend,' he says moving my wet hair to one side, 'You still love me,' he finishes then starts kissing the back of my neck. This sent a tingle through my body. It felt so good but it was wrong. I can't cheat on Gavin.

'Austin stop, I have a boyfriend,' I whisper to him. He completely ignores me and runs his hands over my body. As he's kiss, sucking and biting my neck, I let out a little, that I shouldn't have. This is so wrong but it felt so right. And he is right. I still am in love with him.

Gripping my wrist in his hands, he starts to pull them away so I won't be covering my body anymore. I grip on to my body tighter. 'Don't,' he starts off, 'Don't cover yourself. You're beautiful,' he finishes nibbling onto my ear lobe. His action makes me weak at the knees. My hands loosen up and he takes my hands away from my body.

In an instant, he spins me around so my entire front is pressed against his. I can feel him getting harder. We are both really wet from the water. I'm also wet from something else. He then connects our lips together. I kiss him back.

It's like I'm kissing him for the first time. Gavin never made me feel this way. My hands make their way into his hair and I grab onto it. He moans at this. His hands now around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

He kisses are now trailing to my jaw line then neck. I let out breathy moans every now and then. I feel so loved right now. No one ever been able to make me feel the way he does. I've never gone this far with anyone. Not even Gavin.

Gavin.

I can't cheat on him. He's been nothing but nice to me. This needs to stop.

I push Austin back and open the shower to get out. Instead I get pulled back by Austin and he gazes into my eyes. He pins against the wall and his golden brown orbs look deep into mine. 'I've told you to not go away. Stay,' he closes his eyes for a moment and opens them again,' I want to make love to you. Please let me,' his eyes still gazing into mine. How can I say no to that?

I know I love him. He did say he didn't want to do what he did.

And I care that he's my step brother now.

I stare at my feet and look back into his eyes. I nod and let him take me. 'Make love to me Austin,' I say to him.

He grabs my face and kisses me and I kiss back. His hands on my waist and mine in his hair. When he flicks his tongue on my lips, I instantly grant him in. Our tongues are dancing together. I suck onto his tongue and he groans at this contact.

He grasps my left breast in his hand and squeezes it lightly. I breathe heavily and whimper as he pinches my pink harden nipple with his thumb and index finger.

I pull harder on the hairs on the nape of his neck. He pulls away from the kiss and looks at my breasts. Licking his lips, he latches onto my left nipple while his other hand kneads my other breast and pinches my nipple. 'Oh Austin,' I moan out at that contact. His magical mouth is sucking my nipple and the feeling is so pleasurable. Then he swaps and does the same to my other breast.

My hands never leave his hair. His soft, blonde, wet hair. He pulls back a little and speaks huskily,' Open your legs a little,' I obey and spread open my legs. His long fingers travel down my stomach and he reaches my pussy. I feel a little flutter and gasp. No one's ever touched me there.

Then his hand fully cups my sex. 'mmm Ally you're so wet...And it's not from the water coming out the shower.' Rubbing his fingers up and down my folds, I close my eyes shut. 'Ah Austin..mmm,' I moan.

The rate of my breathing got faster when he discovers my clit. This magical tingle went through me, I'm exploding butterflies. His middle finger starts rubbing on my clit in circles and his mouth takes my nipple again.

'Oh Austin...that feels so good,' I whisper, opening my legs even more to him. He moves his hand away stopping his pleasurable actions. I open my and look at him. 'Why'd you stop,' I ask him desperately needing his hands on me.

I watch him drop to his knees while still gazing into my eyes. His face is in front of my pussy. Thank god I had shaved. His lips attaches to the place below my bellybutton. Slowly he kisses his way down my stomach. He stops and looks at me. My eyes widen. He's not going to is he...

In a few seconds his warm lips attaches onto my pussy, giving me an open-mouth kiss, with his tongue scooping up my juices. 'Oh Austin,' I gasp at his action. His pleasurable action. 'You taste amazing Alls,' he used to called me that in college.

My eyes shut and my head falls back in pleasure. Using his forefinger and thumb, he separates my folds and gives me another wonderful long slow lick. I'm moaning so much and it's echoing in the bathroom.

'Mmmmmm Austin... Ah ah ahah,' I uncontrollably moan out. His free hand grabs my ass cheek squeezing it hard.

He continues to lick and picks up his pace with his tongue. The fact he has my folds separated arouses me further. He goes from licking and scraping his tongue on my bundle of nerves to sucking on my clit. He eats me out for another minute and pulls his head back.

I sigh I disappointment. 'Lift up your leg,' he demands me. I lift up my right leg and he throws it over his shoulder. His face is in my pussy and eating it out. Having my leg on his shoulders gives him better access. 'Ooooooh Ah ugh Austin,' I gasp out as he bites me clit, causing his hands to grip his hair harder.

Me gripping his hair makes him moan and that causes an incredible vibration through my body. I start to grind my pussy on his face. 'That's right baby, Fuck my face,' he mumbles against my vagina and dips his tongue into my pussy hole. 'Oh fuck yea Austin,' I let out a strangled moan. 'Say my name baby,' He says huskily. His finger start rubbing furiously my clit while his head move in a circular motion licking me. Sucking me.

'Austin Austin Austin Oh yea Austin,' I chant his name. His tongue starts licking and sucking me faster. I feel my pleasure building up. The sounds of my moans and his mouth on my pussy are the only thing that's being heard in this room.

This wonderful feeling forms in the pit of my stomach. I knew what it is.

'Oh Austin... I'm gonna cum,' I warn him. 'Cum my face,' he demands me. He bites my clit and that does it. My juices explode onto his face. I open my eyes to see him slurping in all my juices. As I let go of his hair, he stands up and kisses me. I can taste myself on his lips.

We pull away from the kiss.' Austin that was amazing,' I say to him

He smiles at me. I pull his face to mine for a kiss.

'You're turn handsome.'

**Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as possible.**

**The next one will be Ally giving Austin a blowjob. The third chapter will be them having sex together and losing their virginities.**

**It may seem wrong to some people because they're related, but remember they're step siblings not blood related. **

**Please Review**


End file.
